U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,198 discloses a water closet seat provided with a clamping strip rotatable between a clamping position and a rest position. In the vertical position of the seat the strip can clamp a paper sheet from a stock of such paper sheets and carry this sheet along when the seat is moved to the horizontal position. Both the rotatable strip and the closet seat are operated by the same control lever.
It is considered a disadvantage that an essential part of the device, namely, the rotatable clamping strip is journalled in the closet seat itself. Besides, this device is complicated and costly.